


Stuck in an elevator

by Aquien



Series: 94 Days of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, HP: EWE, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquien/pseuds/Aquien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets stuck in an elevator with Draco Malfoy of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an elevator

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt actually was "stuck in an elevator shaft" but I changed it. Really not much of a story, just... well, me practicing how to write smut :D

Harry was at the Ministry, waiting for the elevator to arrive. He had an appointment with Kinsley, the Minister of Magic himself. He was hoping this had something to do with his request for founding to renovate the Auror’s training grounds that were beyond bad in shape. He was silently reciting all his arguments for the case, when he sensed someone coming up to stand beside him.

 

“Potter,” Draco Malfoy nodded curtly to Harry, who responded in the same manner. Since the war ended almost ten years ago, he and Malfoy had not had much to do with each other. Harry knew Malfoy had his own successful business as a Potions Master, and every now and then they would run into each other, as Malfoy regularly was contracted to help out the Aurors when it came to crimes involving potions in some way. As long as they spoke as little as possible to each other, they usually managed to behave. In cases where they had to actually interact though, they tended to both regress to the behavior that had characterized their relationship in their younger days. Harry could not say why, there was just something about Malfoy that got under his skin in the worst possible way.

 

Two others were already in the elevator when it arrived. Harry and Malfoy entered, stating their destinations. Apparently Malfoy was visiting the Ministry for Sports and Entertainment, for whatever reason that might be. At the next stop the two other passengers got of, leaving Harry alone with Malfoy. He studiously ignored the blond, faking an immense interest in the closed doors. Suddenly, the whole elevator rocked violently, before coming to a stop.

 

After a moment of silence, a voice came through the speaker. “This is the Ministry’s Department of Magical Repairs. The elevator you are in is experiencing minor difficulties. Please stand by, it will soon be fixed and continue to your stated destinations.” The impersonal voice stopped as suddenly as it had started, leaving Harry and Malfoy with no other options than to wait.

 

***

 

Ten minutes later, Harry was about to explode. He had hoped to spend the time waiting in uncomfortable, awkward silence, but no such luck. Malfoy had by now gone through all the persons he would contact and file a complaint to, and was now apparently moving on to informing Harry how this was “unacceptable” and that he, in contrast to others (clearly referring to Harry) actually had important places to be, meetings to get to et cetera.

 

“Malfoy,” Harry finally interrupted with enough irritation in his voice to actually shut up the git for a moment. “I can’t stress how much I’m NOT interested. Please shut up, for Merlin’s sake!”

 

“And what then do you expect me to do?” the blond asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically at Harry. “I need to use this time productively.”

 

“Exactly how is this ranting supposed to be productive?” Harry asked with astonishment clear in his voice.

 

“It’s called planning. Someone has to pay.”

 

“These things happen. Get over it. We’ll soon be on our way. Just shut up.”

 

“And just stand here, uselessly?”

 

“You’re always useless, Malfoy!” Harry was getting angry at the git, as he usually did when they were forced to talk to each other. “I don’t care what you do, as long as you’re quiet,” he almost spat out, hoping to Merlin that Malfoy would just shut up.

 

For a moment, it seemed like it had worked, as Malfoy just stood there. Then he cocked his head to the side and smirked at Harry. “So, you’re saying that as long as I don’t speak, I can do anything?”

 

“Yes. Just shut it,” Harry frowned and glared at the blond. Before he could do anything else though, he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by Malfoy, who apparently was surprisingly strong. Harry did not even have the time to think about how to react, as the git sunk down on his knees in front of Harry, opening the zipper in his pants at the same time. Next thing he knew, Malfoy was taking the whole of Harry’s soft cock into his mouth, sucking at it lightly.

 

“This okay then?” he asked around it, eyes twinkling deviously. Harry found himself nodding in reply, too astonished to think and too caught up in the feeling as Malfoy sucked and let his tongue playing all over his cock that was now rapidly hardening.

 

Harry looked down at Malfoy’s blond head, not really believing this was actually happening. He thought he ought to stop Malfoy, but just could not. Soon he was fully hard and all thoughts of demanding Malfoy to stop left his head.

 

Malfoy’s was now sucking lightly on the soft skin on the head of Harry’s cock, while his left hand was moving rhythmically, stroking the shaft. Harry groaned in pleasure, it had been way too long since the last time. When Malfoy moved his left hand to softly massage his bollocks, while taking in almost all of Harry’s cock into his mouth, the sounds that Harry let escape him would have made him feel embarrassed if he had stopped to think about it. He did not.

 

Then suddenly the mouth was gone and Harry gasped from the loss. He tried to voice a protest, but the hand fondling his bollocks still continued and then he heard a spell being said. The Auror in him dimly registered that Malfoy must have cast it wandlessly, but the significance of that was nothing he was currently able to think about. Then the mouth was back.

 

Malfoy sure had a talented mouth was all Harry had the time to think about before a whole new sensation came over him as the spell Malfoy had cast suddenly became clear. A lube-slick finger deftly found its way to to the crack of Harry’s arse and the hole hidden there.

 

As Malfoy softly, but firmly circled his hole, slowly relaxing the muscle there, Harry’s groans got louder and he could not help himself - without thinking he parted his legs further, giving Malfoy better access. He could hear Malfoy chuckle lightly, but he did not care. All he cared about right now was the sensation as the blond’s slick finger softly pushed against his hole, and then finally getting it inside him. The whole world seemed to spin from the newness of the feeling - no one else had ever entered Harry in this way. No one else had touched the inside of his arse hole. He had tried it himself and liked it, but been too nervous about the whole “maybe I’m gay”-issue to actually take it any further with someone else.

 

Malfoy’s finger continued to stroke and softly massage his hole, occasionally pushing a little further in, but giving Harry the time to adjust. Harry was not as patient though. “Please,” he found himself pleading. “I need… Please, just…” he did not actually know what he needed, just that he needed something. Something more. A muffled chuckle escaped Malfoy again, who was still having his mouth full with Harry’s now aching cock. In reply to Harry’s pleading, he let a second finger join the first.

 

As the two fingers both pushed inside Harry, he felt as if he just could not open himself up widely enough for Malfoy. He groaned in frustration and want, taking support against the wall with his hands and arms to steady himself so that he could then lift up his left leg against the wall next to him. Clearly pleased by Harry’s show of need, Malfoy sucked his cock in hard at the same time as his fingers pushed further into Harry than they had before.

 

Suddenly a flare of what felt like white lightning of pleasure went through Harry. He knew of his prostrate of course, he had experienced with himself, but for someone else to find it and massage it in this way - he had never guessed it could feel like this! A guttural scream escaped him. Malfoy continued, his mouth sucking fervently on Harry’s cock, left hand now helping Harry keep his balance by pinning him against the wall, the right hand tending to his hole. Two fingers going in and out and with each in striking just the right spot. Just when Harry thought this could not get any better, Malfoy drew out his fingers all the way, just to let a third join them on the way in. Going more slowly now, to let Harry adjust, but Harry would have none of it. Desperate and needing he pushed down on them, wanting to feel as much of them inside him as possible. Wanting to feel as much of Malfoy inside him as he could.

 

“Malfoy,” he managed to choke out. “I’m going to… I’m…” he tried to warn the blond, who responded with sucking in Harry’s cock even deeper than before. With a cry he emptied himself in Malfoy’s mouth. He could not remember coming this hard ever before, it felt like he just came and came all over again. Malfoy continued to suck his cock and push his fingers into him until Harry had spent all of himself. When he finally was empty, his left leg slide down the wall and now more than ever he needed Malfoy’s support to keep him upright.

 

Malfoy didn’t let him go right away. Instead he softly licked Harry’s softening cock clean, while keeping his fingers deep inside his arse. When he finally let go of Harry’s cock, with a last kiss on the now hidden head, at the same time gently slipping his fingers out of Harry’s arse, Harry felt almost like crying from the loss. A jerk as the elevator suddenly continued its journey abruptly brought him back to reality though.

 

With wide eyes he watched Malfoy calmly get up from his kneeling position, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief he pulled from a hidden pocket in his robes, still not saying anything. Harry felt like he should speak, but could not think of what. “What..? Why..? What was..? Just…” he stammered, not able to form his thoughts into clear questions. Malfoy did not seem to pay him and attention, busily straightening out his clothes instead.

 

When the elevator stopped at Malfoy’s level, the blond turned to him and pointedly looked at Harry’s crotch. “You should tuck yourself in. I don’t like others looking at that what is mine,” the git smirked before turning to walk away, leaving Harry alone in the elevator, grateful that there had been no one waiting to get on it at Malfoy’s stop.


End file.
